


Call Me When You're In Town

by lovinthelads



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: Iker finds himself in Monte Carlo for the day and looks up an old friend.





	Call Me When You're In Town

Cesc was herding kids into the elevator when his phone chimed. “We’re going!” Cesc called over his shoulder as he assumed it was Daniella reminding him for the third time that they were going to be late for the movie.

But when there was no reply, he pulled out his phone as Capri was dancing wildly to the elevator music, Lia was making face into the mirrors, and Leo tugged on his shorts. “PAPI.”

“I’m in Monte Carlo for the day, you have time to meet?”

Cesc’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest. As soon as the elevator arrived at the parking garage level, he grabbed children to keep them from running out and pushed the button to go back up.

“PAPI!!!” cried three angry children.

“Sorry, sorry! No movie today!” Cesc said and he got another wail of protest.

“You. Said. Toy. STORY!” Capri screeched.

“I bet Maria will let you play with her make-up,” Cesc cajoled even as he knew his eldest daughter was going to kill him, but he’d make it up to her.

They arrived back at the penthouse and Cesc herded them back out. “Daniella!”

His bride appeared at the door and gave him a look. “You said you were taking the little ones to the movie?”

“I know, I love you, my goddess…” Cesc said and held up his phone. “Please?”

Daniella shook her head and gave Cesc a kiss. “Yes. Go.”

“I love you!” Cesc called as he pried toddler hands off his shorts and ran to their room, dialing even as he ran.

“Cescky!” Iker answered after the first ring.

“You’re in Monte Carlo!? What!? Why!”

“The manager has his eye on a young keeper you have. I’m here to have a look, but I’ve got a couple of hours before my flight back. You got time?”

“I do!” Cesc said even as he knew Daniella and Maria were going to put a major dent into his credit card for this one. He’d been gone for a week on summer training camp and he’d promised to give her a day off. “Are you at the training grounds? Why don’t I come pick you up and we’ll grab a bite?”

“Sounds great. It’s been ages.”

Cesc hung up and turned to see Maria glaring at him. “You said you were taking them!”

“I know, tomorrow. All day. I’ll even take them to training.”

“Iker?” Maria asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Iker,” Cesc beamed and threw his arms around Maria.

* * * *

Iker pulled up to the door and found Iker waiting, the same backpack he’d been carrying since the 2010 World Cup slung over his shoulder.

Cesc lowered the window. “You need a ride?”

Iker’s face broke into a wide smile. “What is this you’re driving? You get a new car every week.”

“This is a lease the club gave me when I signed,” Cesc said as Iker climbed in. “I almost never drive it. They didn’t figure I had 5 kids to haul around.”

“How are they? Five? When did you get five?”

“I have no idea,” Cesc chuckled. “They’re amazing.”

“Yeah,” Iker said as he thought of his two boys. “I can’t remember what life was like before I was a father.”

“Right?” Cesc said, even though just seeing Iker, having him in the car- it was more than ten years ago and neither of them even knew the women who would be the mothers of their children. When Cesc was a wide-eyed phenom, Iker was the captain, the leader, the one everyone looked to. When Cesc was so in love with Iker he couldn’t…

“Monaco- they must have offered you a boatload to get you to get you here. When you went back to London I thought you were there to stay.”

“Well, they did- we’ve obviously kept the London house- Joseph is still in school and...we’ll be back.”

“Always a London boy,” Iker teased lightly. 

“Well, let’s talk about you in Portugal,” Cesc countered as he navigated the narrow lanes.

“I know. I was never leaving Madrid,” Iker said, a trace of sadness in his voice. “But we love Porto. We can’t get the kids out of the water. Sara loves it.”

“Good. You’re happy?” Cesc asked earnestly. 

Iker glanced at him. “I am.”

Cesc pulled up to a small cafe he knew well. The owner set them at a table across from the bar and brought them tea.

“Come on, let’s get a selfie,” Iker said as he snapped a shot of the pair of them and shared it with Cesc.

“Man, who are those two old guys,” Cesc quipped even as he posted it on his socials.

“You definitely have less hair,” Iker teased him as his own was quickly receding. 

Cesc set his phone down and looked across the table at his old friend. His old lover. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Iker said as he went to pour the tea, but Cesc didn’t let him off.

“Really?” Cesc said as he gazed at Iker. “You scared the crap out of all of us. We’ve lost enough friends.”

Iker was focused on his tea. “Scared the crap out of me,” he said quietly.

Cesc reached for his hand. “But you’re okay now? You’re going to be okay?”

Iker looked up at him, his eyes shining. “They think so. It was relatively minor and I’ve got weekly appointments with every heart specialist on the Iberian peninsula. And Sara won’t let me even think about missing any of my medications.”

Cesc smiled. “She takes good care of you.”

“She does.”

“How is she?” Cesc asked, his heart constricting as he knew about Sara’s cancer.

“She’s strong,” Iker said. “She’s doing great.”

Cesc blinked back tears. “They say God only gives you what you can handle, but fuck, enough already.”

“Right?” Iker said with a sniff and pulled his hand away, stirring sugar into his cup.

The conversation lightened as they began to talk about the old days. The continual saga of Sergio’s hair and noses. How much they both missed the national team call ups- how life used to be so carefree.

“God, we used to do shots of tequila, stay up all night playing parchis with Pepe and Xavi, and roll onto the pitch and win world cups.”

“I was so hung over in that Switzerland match,” Iker chuckled. 

“Who would have thought they’d even beat us?”

Iker shook his head. “No one. Which was why we decided to cut back on the tequila.”

“Until the ride home,” Cesc said.

“I think Xabi is still hungover.”

They grinned at each other over the empty tea cups.

Iker glanced at his watch. “I suppose I should head to the airport.”

“Can I drive you?” Cesc offered even as he ignored texts from Daniella. Apparently the kids were in rare form.

“I was hoping you would.”

They could have talked for days. How had Cesc forgotten how easy this was? How Iker had always known him better than anyone ever had?

But there hadn’t been room in life for them to make their way together. Madrid was too far from London and even father from Barcelona. They’d both wanted kids. They’d both known that making the choice to be together meant giving up more than they were willing to sacrifice.

Cesc pulled to a stop at the departures.

“It was so good to see you,” Cesc said as he looked at Iker.

“It’s been too long,” Iker lamented.

“Call me when you’re in town again.”

“I will. Bring the kids out to Porto some time.”

“I will.”

Iker got out and Cesc waved.

A million words passed between them and none of them would ever have to be said.

I love you.

I love you, too.

Maybe someday?

Maybe so...


End file.
